


Posesión

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Strangulation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Nikaido nunca había sido alguien muy paciente, ni generalmente muy tolerante.Pero seguía confiando en sí mismo, diciéndose que había algo para que conocía su límite, para que también sabía ser flexible.Eran sus debilidades, y se sentía dispuesto a pasarlas por alto por instinto, más que por decisión.Senga siempre había sido una debilidad por él.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Senga Kento, Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Posesión

**Posesión**

Nikaido nunca había sido alguien muy paciente, ni generalmente muy tolerante.

Pero seguía confiando en sí mismo, diciéndose que había algo para que conocía su límite, para que también sabía ser flexible.

Eran sus debilidades, y se sentía dispuesto a pasarlas por alto por instinto, más que por decisión.

Senga siempre había sido una debilidad por él.

No sabía explicarse la razón, exactamente.

Se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo ya, pero pronto con él había tenido un comportamiento como... de protección.

Y no importaba que sólo fuera un año mayor que él, siempre había visto en Kento alguien que tenía una desesperada necesidad de esa protección, de alguien que siempre estuviera con él, que tuviera éxito de darle el afecto y la atención que le servían como el aire que respiraba.

Cuando se habían juntado, tres años antes, había apretado el agarre en él, siempre evitando de herirlo, siempre tratándolo como si fuera de vidrio, como si todavía fuera un chico ingenuo que no tenía ni concepción del mundo a su alrededor.

Había sido tan ocupado protegiendo a Senga de los demás y de sí mismo, que ni siquiera había tomado en consideración la idea de tener que protegerse de Senga.

No lo había descubierto mucho tiempo antes, y había sido casi un accidente.

Sabía que su novio siempre había sido más por el contacto físico que le gustara a él, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ese lado de su carácter.

Se había acostumbrado, pero nunca había hecho callar su celosía, el sentido de poseso en él.

Luego lo había visto.

Estaban ensayando por su primero concierto.

Durante una pausa se había dormido en un diván, y en cuanto despertado había ido en busca del menor.

Lo había encontrado.

Lo había encontrado en un cuarto pequeño, oscuro, probablemente inutilizado.

Lo había encontrado, la espalda contra la pared y Fujigaya encima.

Con su boca, su lengua, sus manos.

Había tratado de no hacer ruido, para que los dos no lo oyeran, y se había ido.

No había tenido reacciones particulares, pronto no.

No había sido simple por él tragar lo que había visto, y seguía fingiendo con Kento de no saber nada.

Seguía adelante, día tras día, lo encontraba frente a sí y le sonreía, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo llevaba a la cama.

Y entretanto no podía evitar de pensar que esos eran los mismo labios que habían besado a Taisuke, la misma piel que había tocado, el mismo cuerpo que había tenido bajo de sí.

Takashi había esperado y observado.

Y se había dado cuenta de cuanto hubiera sido ciego hasta ese punto.

Porque, lo podía decir de las miradas que los dos se echaban, lo podía decir de los gestos casi casuales del uno por el otro, lo a que había presenciado no había sido un único error que no había vuelto a repetirse.

Había algo más, y ni siquiera osaba imaginar desde hace cuánto tiempo siguiera esa historia, frente a él ni que ni siquiera se preocuparan de esconderse bien, casi su presencia no tuviera importancia.

Pero no había dicho nada, a ninguno de los dos.

Se había quedado en silencio desempeñando su papel de novio amoroso, obligado a mirar a Senga cada jodido día y luchar contra la gana de arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara, contra la gana de ponerlo con la espalda contra la pared y gritarle que sabía todo, que no era tan tonto como creía, que había sido ciego sólo hasta un punto, pero que no podía realmente esperar que su ignorancia se prolongara tanto tiempo.

Y luego le habría gustado preguntarle porque.

Donde se hubiera equivocado él, cual razón lo hubiera empujado hacia Fujigaya, que le faltaba en su relación.

Pero sabía qué no habría soportado bastante de oírlo hablar el tiempo necesario para conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

Y tal vez era para evitarlo todo que se quedaba en silencio, tratando de convencerse que las imágenes que le pasaban por la cabeza fueran sólo su fantasía, que no los había visto juntos, que Kento era suyo y sólo suyo, como tenía que ser.

Senga siempre había sido una debilidad por él.

Y aunque el peso del engaño le pareciera tanto imponente de sofocarlo, no tenía éxito de separarse de él.

Tendría que haber tomado el primer paso, tendría que haber tomado sus cosas e irse, ni siquiera dignificándolo con una explicación.

Pero todavía no se sentía listo a dejar la mano que estaba apretando.

Porque poseía esa mano, así como poseía a él.

Y querría poder haber gritado su derecho a ese poseso, decir que nadie podía llevárselo de esa manera.

Querría poder recordar a Senga cual fuera su lugar, antes de tener que irse.

~

Esa noche, vueltos a casa, se habían saltado encima como animales.

Nikaido porque tenía gana de descargar en él toda la frustración de los últimos días, y Senga porque...

No sabía exactamente porque, pero probablemente la razón era que, como había notado claramente, nunca habría rechazado un poco de sexo.

Lo había empujado contra el colchón, subiendo en la cama y montándole encima, mientras las manos seguían desnudándolo y desnudándose, sin dejarlo hacer nada.

Pero estaba bien así.

Quería tener el control, o poder al menos fingir de tenerlo.

Ahora le pasaba las manos en el pecho, con caricias brutales, como si tuviera gana de hacerle sentir placer y dolor también.

Tratar de tenerlo anclado a sí o castigarlo por el mal que le había hecho.

Takashi estaba a un desvío, y la sensación de la piel desnuda de Kento bajo la suya no le hacía bastante claridad para tomar una decisión, en ese momento no.

Se bajó sobre de él, besándole la clavícula y dejando mover los labios hasta su cuello, ensartándolo más que mordiéndolo.

Oyó un sonido incoherente dejar sus labios, y supo que no era por el dolor. Lo conocía bastante bien de saber cuánto le gustara cuando Nika tomaba las riendas de la situación, cuando no se mostraba para nada delicado con él, cuando llegaba a hacerle daño.

Cuando lo trataba como a una puta, pero nunca como en ese momento Nikaido había pensado que lo fuera.

Desplazó la boca en su pecho, dejando de vez en cuando unas marcas a lo largo del camino, y unas de mordeduras en otros sitios.

Cada gemido, cada queja hacían más fuerte en él la sensación de poseso, y era a eso que quería aferrarse, o sabía qué no habría tenido éxito de seguir adelante.

Ni en esa cama, esa noche, ni en esa casa durante los días siguientes.

Cuando le tomó la erección en la boca, tuvo cura de acariciarla con los dientes, sin apretar bastante de herirlo, pero suficiente para que los sintiera; por ahora, bastaba eso.

“Nika...” lo oyó gemir, y ese tono jadeante y lleno de expectativa le hizo sentir un escalofrío bajo la espalda.

Lo dejó ir un poco antes que llegara al orgasmo, determinado a dar él el ritmo, a no dejarle lograr tan fácilmente lo que deseaba, a hacerlo sentir a punto de volverse loco antes de darle lo que quería.

Volvió a la altura de su cara, tomándola en mano y girándola, de manera de tener la boca cerca de su oreja.

“Di mi nombre, Kento.” siseó, mordiéndole el lóbulo y llevando una mano entre sus piernas, empezando a prepararlo sin la ayuda de nada que pudiera disminuir la fricción.

“Ni-Nika...” repitió el menor, parándose cuando sintió tres de los dedos del mayor dentro de él, la sensación de incómodo que se mezclaba con la gana de sentir más.

“No es mi nombre.” le hizo notar el mayor, en tono frio, mientras salía los dedos de él y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, listo a penetrarlo, pero esperando que Senga dijera algo.

Y Kento lo miró con aire confundido, como si no tuviera una clara percepción de lo que estaba pasando, pero al final pareció recuperar bastante aliento para hablar.

“Takashi, te ruego.” dijo sólo, y Nikaido empujó dentro de él, en un único movimiento seco, firme, brutal.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a esa sensación que pronto empezó a moverse, cada gesto más y más cerca a poder ser definido violento, indiferente al hombre bajo de él, concentrado sólo en lo que tenía de descargar, en todo lo que le hacía tener el deseo de venganza, exactamente en ese momento, en esa manera, en una última desesperada tentativa de sentirlo cerca.

“Dime de quien eres, Kento.” le dijo, jadeando pesadamente, nunca dejando de moverse.

El menor acababa de llevar la mano a su erección, entendido que Nika no iba a hacerlo por él, y cuando oyó esas palabras se paró por un momento, confundido.

“Soy... soy tuyo, Takashi. Sólo tuyo.” contestó, recuperándose pronto de ese momento de bloqueo y volviendo a moverse.

Nika sonrió, sin conocer la razón.

Dejó deslizar una mano en su pecho, subiendo hacia la garganta y envolviéndola en la palma ancha, haciendo una ligera presión.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían y, como su actitud brutal, sabía qué Senga ni siquiera lastimaba esto.

Le hacía sentir más placer.

Lo hacía gozar, y eso siempre parecía suficiente por él.

“Repítelo.” dijo, haciendo más presión y siguiendo a moverse, sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo.

“Soy sólo tuyo, Takashi.” obedeció el menor, la cara más oscura por la escasa afluencia de sangre y el aliento casi cortado.

Nikaido siguió moviéndose, y la mano siguió presionando el cuello del menor.

“Puta mentirosa.” siseó, un momento antes de correrse dentro el cuerpo de Kento y de dejarse recaer de peso muerto, la mano como único eje.

Tuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos.

Cuando los abrió, vio que Senga había dejado de moverse.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara cianótica y una expresión grotescamente relajada.

Salió de él, sin tener éxito de dejar de mirarlo.

Más allá del desvío donde se encontraba, había decidido qué camino tomar.

Quería tener Senga atado a sí para siempre, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que tuviera que ser castigado.

Cada duda en su mente improvisamente se había desaparecido, y Takashi se sintió mejor.

~

_“Nikaido-san, ¿sabía que la asfixia erótica es una práctica sexual muy peligrosa?”_

_“Fue sólo un momento, una desatención. Y luego, cuando lo dejé... había muerto.” _

Se había entregado.

Había dicho lo que había ocurrido.

Había dicho que había sido un incidente.

Había sido detenido en custodia toda la noche, pero no había sido arrestado, todavía no.

Iba a estar una investigación, y luego se habría decidido su destino.

No le importaba de nada.

No le importaba de acabar en una cárcel, no le importaba de tener que cumplir la condena para lo que había hecho.

Nada ya importaba.

Todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento, era que Senga ya no vivía, que él había sido el último a poseerlo, y que eso iba a hacerlo suyo para siempre.

Nadie ya iba a poderle poner las manos encima, nadie ya podía tener pretensas en ese cuerpo, en su vida, porque él se la había tomado esa noche.

Mientras volvía a casa, en paso lento y arrastrado, Nikaido finalmente sonrió. 


End file.
